


Tomorrow

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Missing One Another, Post-CivilWar, one last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve had to see Tony one last time after the events of civil war.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy. My inspiration for this fic was the song Tomorrow by Chris Young. I would check it out.

Steve looked up at the tower, holding his breath. This use to be his home once upon a time but he knew it wasn’t. Deep down he hoped that one day it could be. Steve typed in his code for the door surprised that it stilled worked. Tony must have never gotten around to changing the codes or maybe he was hoping his friends would come back. Steve stepped in quietly so as not to wake anyone up knowing that it was only Tony here. Tony alone with his nightmares and flashbacks. Most likely having the same one over and over again like Steve was having. His shield above his head, the fear in Tony’s eyes, the same fear that Steve promised he would never allow Tony to feel while being with him. He broke it all for a friend. For a friend that could have gotten help from Tony and other members of the team, but Steve had reverted back to his 1940’s self. He rubbed his eyes trying to rub those memories away.

“Captain Rogers, I must notify Mr. Stark you are home. He may not like the intrusion,” spoke Friday. 

“No, no, no Friday please don’t.” Steve pleaded. Friday huffed but did as asked. She might have been an artificial intelligence, but she was fully human in her own way.   
Steve kept creeping his way farther into the tower not likely what he found. The place was neat and tidy, not a single item was miss place. That wasn’t normal for this place. When all of the Avengers were living here it was like a tornado had ransacked the place. Wanda and Natasha’s clothes would be thrown all over the living room, coffee grounds in the sink, and might even be some blood on the carpet from a few of their various missions. Now it seemed like no one lived there. Steve kept walking until he finally found the door he was looking for. Dark brown with frosted slates running down it. The only kind in the whole tower because Tony wanted to be special. Steve knew what he was about to do was crazy and boarder line stalking, but he had to see the only person he truly loved one more time.   
Tony laid peacefully in the bed they once shared holding onto Steve’s old pillow. If he tried hard enough, he often could smell the lingering scent of Irish spring. Which now after a few months was slowing becoming nonexistent. Tony knew the pillow shouldn’t have brought him so much comfort or wearing Steve’s old t-shirts around the house when he absolutely knew he was alone. 

Steve began backing out of the room. Tony looked like he finally was sleeping after not doing so for days. Steve knew even in the dark Steve could see the shadows under his eyes. Steve knew if Tony woke up at this moment Steve would just ruin his life once again. The pain would raise again. Steve back up a little more but then hit the one thing he wished he didn’t. 

“Fuck! Ow!” Tony must have hung his shield, the one that caused all of the damage, it fell straight on Steve’s shoulder causing pain to shoot up his neck. He paused and looked over as he watched Tony stir in his sleep. Steve held his breath; well this was what he wanted, and it was happening. 

Tony slowly opened his eyes to see what the noise was. 

“Steve! What the hell are you doing here?” Tony jumped up. Steve was paralyzed by his overwhelming feeling of wanting to wrap his arms around Tony and just hold him. Whispering I’m sorry until the sun came up. Tony looked beautiful as the moon shone through the curtains making the slight grey in his hair shimmer. Steve blinked back tears as he could still see the wounds he caused healing on his arms and near his right eye. How could he hurt Tony? 

“Steve, answer me now or I'm call Ross.” Tony shook knowing he wasn’t going to; he couldn’t no matter how much he wanted to kick the man he saw a future with out of their home. Was it crazy for him to run to the man that left him almost dead? To want to feel safe in his arms, knowing that Steve would take all the nightmares away even though he caused a few. Tony swallowed hard so as not to break. He had to stay grounded even though he was floating. 

“I don’t know why I’m here?” Steve took a step closer allowing Tony to fully see that Steve was worst off then he was. It brought him a shred of satisfaction.

“That’s not true. One more time, why are you here?” Tony demanded. 

“I had to see you one more time.” Steve stepped closer. 

“Why did you think I wanted to see you?” One more step. 

“I knew you most likely didn’t. That I wouldn’t even be able to get in here because you changed all the codes, but I had an ounce of hope that you did.” Steve stepped one more time. He was close enough to pick up both of Tony’s hands. Tony looked down at them and noticed that so much had changed except for the way their fingers interlocked perfectly. “I know I shouldn’t ask you of this, but can I stay the night?” 

“Steve.” Tony sighed and pulled away. 

“Tony.” Steve didn’t move but just watched as Tony made his way over the window. Through that window, every memory of theirs was seen. Their firsts. The first time they met. Their first kiss. Their first night they slept together figuratively and literally. The first time they said I love you. It also saw their lasts. Tony watched as the city fell silent with only a few people walking home from their lives. He could see Steve’s face through the glass. He looked both sad and very tired. Weren't they all. 

“We only cause each other pain and misery. When I close my eyes, you know what I see because you see it too. We know how to push each other’s buttons until one of us snaps but.” Tony sucked in a breath; turned around to look at Steve dead in the eyes. His soft eyes that always made Tony feel safe. Tony came closer to Steve once again. “I miss you. I want your arms around me and telling me you love me. I want to feel you.” 

Steve kissed the words away from his lips. Placing his hands-on Tony’s hips and pulling him close making a moan escape from his lips. Tony ran his hands through his hair allowing Steve to guide him to the wall. All that could run through Tony’s mind was how good it felt to have Steve's hands run up and down his body. It felt like the first time all over again. Not rushed, both taking their time to explore. Steve pulled away for air and smiled. Damn that smile, Tony thought. Steve slipped his shirt over his head throwing in the corner. He placed both hands on either side of his face drawing a finger along Tony’s bottom lip. His legs shook with desire.

“Can we have this one last night? I promise tomorrow I will leave and never come back. Change the locks because I will never hurt you again. Tonight, let me love you like tomorrow won’t come.” Tony slammed a hard kiss against his lips. Deep down Tony didn’t want to find him gone. Tony didn’t think he could handle it. 

Steve gathered Tony in his arms, holding him tight not wanting to let go. He laid him down onto the bed placing both hands on either side of Tony’s head. Tony wrapped an arm around the back of the neck pulling him down closer while his other hand ran down his chest to his abs stopping at the waistband of his pants.   
Steve placed soft kisses on the inside of Tony’s neck making him close his eyes and lift up wanting to be as close to Steve as he could. Steve slid his hand under his shirt sending chills through his body. “Steve.” He moaned. “Steve, I want you. I want you.” Steve knew what that meant. Steve pulled the rest of their clothes away leaving them vulnerable to each other for the first time in a long time. Steve just looked in awe at how beautiful Tony really was. 

“Steve, what’s wrong?” 

“Not a damn thing. I love you.” 

Steve laid wake while Tony was fast asleep in his arms. Steve looked down at him to memorize his face to memorize this moment. This was never going to happen again. He was never going to see, to hold, or speak to Tony ever again. He gently rolled over to the side as to not wake up the other man and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He sketched slowly so as not to miss any detail from Tony’s crows’ feet to his smile lines. He even sketched the bruised that was under his eye. That was a reminder of what Steve did and he would never let himself forget. He folded it up and moved out of the bed to gather his clothes. He placed the piece of paper in his pocket, went to the door slowly pulling it open. Steve turned back to look at the man he would always love one more time as the sun crept through the window signaling him that it was time for him to go. 

“Goodbye, my love.” 

Tony opened his eyes knowing what he was going to find. In all honestly, last night felt like a dream. That Steve was never here but the only thing that told Tony it wasn't was the lingering scent of him and the feeling he left on his skin. Tony sat up and let the tears fall knowing it was for the best that Steve left and was out of his life for good but that didn’t make it hurt any worst. 

“Friday change all passcodes to a single code 4892."

“Will do boss.” Tony gradually got out of bed and looked over at something that was on the floor. He picked it up to find it was a drawing of him asleep. Tony pressed it to his chest and then folded it back up laying it on top of the nightstand.


End file.
